


bet on it

by Stromesquad



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 06:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad
Summary: Connor’s made a grave mistake. The thing is, he is kind of in love with Ryan. And now he's made a sex bet. He knows this is a truly, spectacularly bad idea but...





	bet on it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [addandsubtract](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addandsubtract/pseuds/addandsubtract) in the [PuckingRare2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PuckingRare2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> look, they're playing on a line together now, they could absolutely have a sex bet.
> 
>  
> 
> Big thank you to Lotts for all the editing work, to Dejadejayou for telling me to do the thing when I asked if I should, and to Aimee and Ki for looking this over.

Connor’s made a grave mistake. The thing is, he is kind of in love with Ryan. And now he's made a sex bet. He knows this is a truly, spectacularly bad idea but he couldn't stop himself when Ryan said “First one to get a hat trick at worlds gets a blow job.” Connor said, “It's a deal” without even thinking. So there will be consequences. Not that getting a blow job is bad, but getting one from the guy you’ve liked for the better part of a year is… well, it's only going to make the feelings thing worse. 

So that's how he finds himself sitting on his bed at the hotel with his basketball shorts around his knees and Ryan Nugent-Hopkins kneeling on a pillow between them, smiling up at him hungrily. Connor must look a little hesitant because Ryan leans back on his heels and asks, “Are you sure you want to do this? It's just a dumb bet. We don't actually have to do this.”

Connor let's out a slightly strangled laugh. “No, we're doing this. We're definitely doing this,” he replies, despite the 'this is a really bad idea’ alarm going off in his head. “I want to do this,” he says a little more firmly. He tells the voice in his head to shut the fuck up because he is, in fact, about to get a blow job from Ryan fucking Nugent-Hopkins and there is no universe in which he would say no to that. He's 21, he's supposed to make the occasional bad life choice. 

Ryan leans back in and strokes Connor to hardness in three quick movements of his wrist. He leaves his hand holding Connor's dick, leans in and licks a stripe from the base to the tip. Connor shivers. 

Ryan stays where he is swirling his tongue around the head and making Connor’s stomach muscles jump. Then Ryan sinks down slowly, taking in as much of Connor as he can before slowly sliding up and down for minute and then starts to suck. The added pressure makes Connor moan and his hips jerk forward. Ryan pushes them down and goes back to what he was doing, but adding his tongue curling around the top of Connor's dick, and God, does Ryan ever know what he's doing. Connor is whimpering loud enough that he has to cover his mouth with his hand to try and muffle the sound so their neighbors won't hear. Then Connor makes the mistake of looking down. Ryan's looking back up at him, eyes wide, pupils blown, lips stretched out obscenely around Connor's dick and that does it. It's too much a Connor is coming after such a short time and it's both amazing and the worst because he would have liked for this to last longer than the three minutes this has probably taken. 

Connor leans back on his hands, panting. 

“Holy fuck was that good,” he says, once his breathing is back under control.

Ryan climbs up on the bed next to him looking smug as anything. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He just shrugs at Connor like a nonverbal 'I know I'm good.’ 

“Do you want me to…” Connor trails off, blushing. 

“Yeah. Please.”

Ryan leans over and kisses Connor. It's hard and needy like he wants this as much as Connor does. That's something to file away for later. He focuses on the moment and slips his hand into Ryan's pants. Ryan is leaking already so Connor's hand slides easily. He jerks him hard and fast and then Ryan's coming making these aborted little “ahs” and it's just about the hottest thing he's ever heard. He works Ryan through his orgasm until he's pulling away from the sensation. Connor pulls his hand out of Ryan's pants and wipes it on his shorts. 

“So, we should do this again sometime,” Ryan winks. 

“Yeah, sure absolutely!” Connor says with more enthusiasm than he meant to use. He wants to smack himself for the decided lack of chill he's showing right now. If Stromer could see him, he'd laugh. 

“Good.” Ryan is smiling so Connor decides he doesn't need to like, go through himself into the ocean or something immediately. Like maybe later, but he can probably hook up with Ryan some more first. 

Four days and three blowjobs later, they're in the elevator coming back from breakfast when Ryan looks at Connor and says, “Whoever gets the most points and in the tournament gets to fuck the other.”

“I'll take that bet.” It’s pretty likely Connor will win this bet. He's got ten points in five games to Ryan's four. Which probably means that Ryan wants to get fucked and wow is that a mental image, Ryan on his knees, spread wide… and now Connor has a boner in the elevator and isn't sure how he's supposed to walk back to the room like that. Ryan just smirks at him. This was clearly part of his goal here. Well, the do have an off day today so… 

So they spend it lazily making out and rubbing off against each other. And not talking about feelings. Connor is not going to do that. He's decided to take what he can get and if all that he gets is really, really great sex, can he really complain? 

Their last night in Denmark rolls around in the blink of an eye and Connor has 17 points to Ryan's 8 so Connor supposes he won the bet although there wasn't really a way to lose. When they get back to their room after the last team dinner, Ryan backs him up against and the wall and kisses him hard and deep. They kiss and kiss and kiss until Connor is out of air and dizzy with it. 

“Are you ready to fuck me?” Ryan asks with his mouth red and kiss bitten. 

“Yes,” Connor breathes and kisses Ryan walking him back towards the bed. He pulls Ryan's shirt off and then his own. They each take their pants off and then they're just standing there, naked, staring and hungry. 

“Do you have…”

“In the drawer.” 

Connor turns and grabs the lube and pack of condoms he finds in the drawer and turns back to find Ryan already on his knees, ready and waiting. Connor climbs on the bed behind him. He opens the lube and drizzles it on his fingers. He kisses the base of Ryan's spine and asks, “Ready?”

“Yes, please.”

Connor rubs his thumb over Ryan's hole and watches the muscle clench and release. He slowly slips one finger in and moves it in and out, letting Ryan get used to the stretch. 

“More,” Ryan says, demanding.

Connor adds another finger and crooks them just a little and yeah he hits the spot because Ryan bucks back against his fingers and moans. He adds a third finger and stretches Ryan further until Ryan is shaking. 

“Come on,” Ryan says. “Fuck me already, Davo.” 

Connor gulps, and pulls his fingers out. 

His hands shake a little as he opens and puts on the condom and covers himself with lube, and then he lines up and slides into Ryan in a slow, smooth stroke, watching himself disappear into Ryan's body. 

It feels so good, the tight heat of Ryan's body wrapped around him. It's been a long time since Connor’s done this, so he gives himself and Ryan a moment to adjust before slowly pulling out almost all the way and then sliding back in, Ryan pushing back to meet his thrust. 

Connor goes slow for a bit, trying to make sure he doesn't come too soon, savoring the moans and whimpers he's drawing out of Ryan's mouth. He starts to move faster and reaches around and takes Ryan's dick in his hands and jerks him in time with his thrusts. It feels like both hours and minutes just fucking into Ryan like this, but soon Ryan is coming, and he pulls Connor over the edge. 

“I love you” falls out of Connor's mouth as he's coming, and he doesn’t even notice it, just collapses forward onto Ryan's back for a moment, mind hazy in the post-orgasm glow. 

Then, he starts to come back to himself, and as he gently pulls out of Ryan, it hits him. 

No. 

Absolutely not, no. He did not just say that, oh my god— fuck, he literally just confessed his love for Ryan mid-orgasm, and he needs to get out of there, stat. 

“I'm gonna…” he grabs his pants and his phone and darts for the bathroom and locks himself in. He calls Stromer.

“Hey Davo,” Dylan answers, brightly. 

“I might have just told Ryan I'm in love with him in the middle of sex,” Connor says, too stressed for a hello. 

Stromer, because he’s the worst, just laughs and hangs up the phone. Connor sits down with his back against the door and taps his head back against it three times. He's so fucked. His phone buzzes with a text.

Dylan: Do you wanna talk about it

Connor: Yes and no. I'm hiding in the bathroom

Dylan: Oh, bud. You're gonna have to go out there and face him eventually.

Connor: I could just hide in here forever

Dylan: No you can't. Go talk to him. It'll probably go better than you think.

Connor sighs heavily. He does need to get back out there. So he does and finds Ryan sitting in his boxers just next to the door.

“Hey,” he says, giving Connor a shy smile.

“Hey.”

“So about what you said…”

Connor interrupts, “Can we just not and pretend we did?”

“I don't want to pretend it didn't happen. Look, I made this bet because I really like you and thought, stupidly, that this would help me get the message across but apparently not.”

“Wait, you like me?”

“A lot. Have for months.”

“Why didn't you ever say anything.”

“I tried to ask you out so many times and chickened out. Ask Ebs. I’m a mess.”

“Okay. So we did this a little backward, so I'm gonna…” Connor pauses and takes a deep breath. “Hey Ryan, do you wanna maybe go on a date with me?”

“I'd love to.”


End file.
